It's So Damn Cute!
by Turqoiseleaf
Summary: Sehun itu pervert. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak membaca FF rate M tentang dia dan Luhan. Merutuk-rutuk diri sendiri karena telah membacanya, aneh memang. Doraemon dipojok ruangan pun tahu segalanya. #exo #hunhan #fluffy #comedy


Sehun mencium bibir Luhan membuat Luhan tersentak. Tangan Sehun perlahan mengelus punggung Luhan sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Luhan, lalu-

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Joonmyun-Sehun terbuka menampakkan Baekhyun diambang pintu. Sehun yang dari tadi menatap layar tabnya dengan pandangan nanar kemudian buru buru mematikan tabnya gugup.

"Sehun-ah, cepatlah bersiap siap. Kita ada pemotretan."

Sehun mengangguk dan memastikan Baekhyun sudah menutup pintu kamarnya.

Setelah agak lama, barulah Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. Sial, ternyata dari tadi dia menahan nafas dan sesuatu bergerak tak nyaman dibawah sana!

God, salahkan fanfiction rate M Hunhan yang dia baca. Siapa suruh baca rate M?! Salah siapa sudah terlahir pervert?!

Entahlah, Sehun pun tak mampu menjawab.

"Cepatlah Oh Sehun!" Pekik Jongdae.

Sehun bergegas kekamar mandi setelah terpeleset beberapa kali. Sialan, main vocal sih iya, tapi arrrgghh! Sehun yakin akan mendapat serangan jantung lama lama.

Seperti biasa, Sehun memakai kaos longgar yang menampakkan tulang lehernya, dilapisi jaket kulit dan lengan yang tergulung. Tak lupa dia memasang kalung bermanik sebuah cincin membuat lehernya terlihat indah. Dia menenteng tas ranselnya di bahu kanan dan tangan kirinya sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Sehun, kau main apa?" Alih alih menjawab, Sehun hanya bisa menoleh menatap wajah Luhan yang -demi Tuhan- sangat dekat dengannya. Sehun menelan liurnya dan tersenyum gugup.

"Main...line pong hyung."

"Ya! Ppabo! Kenapa kau berhenti? Lihat, waktu terus berjalan!" Luhan mendorong wajah Sehun kasar agar fokus ke line pong. Sehun terbelalak dan lanjut menyelesaikan permainannya.

Ck, bukannya romantis, Luhan malah bertindak seenaknya.

Sehun merutuk fanfiction yang dia baca tadi dalam hati.

'Arrgh! Fanfiction gila!'

Seandainya seseorang bisa mendengar Sehun menangis dalam hati sekarang-

"Kau kenapa Sehun?"

Sehun tersentak...apa Tao bisa membaca batinnya?

Sehun menoleh setelah melihat rankingnya berada dibawah Jongin membuatnya berdecak.

"Ehm...gak ada apa apa hyung." Ucapnya datar.

Di pemotretan Sehun harus berkali kali meyakinkan kalau Luhan adalah Luhan, bukan Luhan yang ada di fanfiction.

Matanya terasa kering karena lama tidak berkedip. Dia terus memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan tersenyum sambil memakai pakaian olahraga. Dia berpose ala pemain sepak bola dengan kaki yang memijak bola. Oke, Luhan itu manly. Semua orang tahu itu meski wajahnya sangat kontras dengan sifatnya. Sehun pun tahu itu. Tapi...oh man, senyum Luhan sangat indah. Kalaulah Sehun orang yang puitis, pastilah kini dia memuja muja Luhan dengan berbagai konotasi indah. Namun sayang, kata puitis jauh dari Sehun. Dan konotasi indah bisa menjelma sebagai konotasi norak dan menjijikkan. Lebih baik dia diam saja, sambil terus memperhatikan Luhan dari jarak yang jauh.

Cukup jauh untuk tidak merasakan bibir kissable itu.

God, Sehun butuh kekamar mandi sekarang.

Bukan, dia bukan melakukan hal hal aneh, dia hanya ingin buang air besar.

Sehun baru ingat tadi dia mencuri curi memakan sarapan Chanyeol yang pedasnya hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Sehun duduk di kursi paling belakang van bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jongdae yang ada di bangku tengah menoleh kebelakang mencari Sehun yang biasa duduk bertiga dengan Tao dan Luhan.

"Sehun, aku mau disana." Ya, kursi bagian belakang memang lebih luas dibandingkan kursi tengah. Sebab barang barang diletak di bagian tengah agar mudah dibawa keluar nantinya.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Sekali ini saja hyung." Bisik Sehun agak keras. Jongdae menghela nafas dan menghadap kedepan lagi.

Sehun sebenarnya sangat sangat ingin duduk di tengah bersama Luhan dan Tao. Ingin sekali sampai rasanya rela menyerahkan bubble tea nya pada Jongin.

Lagi pula ini orang berdua ribut melebihi suara Jongdae kalau sudah memekik. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, hanya Tuhan dan mereka berdua yang mengerti apa yang sedang mereka tertawakan.

Sehun mendelik kesal dan menyumbat telinganya dengan headphone. Kepalanya bersandar pada kaca jendela sambil menatap hujan yang mengalir membuat anak sungai disana. Tapi, hell!

Bahkan dengan volume paling besar, telinganya masih menangkap suara cekikikan nyaring Baekhyun dan kekehan bass Chanyeol. Suara yang saling bertolak belakang yang membuat Sehun rela melompat dari namsan tower karena frustasi.

Semua ini dia lakukan hanya untuk menenangkan sesuatu dibawah sana yang sedikit memberontak ketika melihat bibir atau leher Luhan.

Ck! Ke-pervert-annya meningkat melebihi Jongin akhir akhir ini.

Sehun terus berjalan sambil merangkul Kyungsoo menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji. Biasanya Sehun akan merangkul Luhan. Tentu saja sebelum membaca fanfiction itu.

Namun sejak dia membaca tulisan nista itu, Sehun seolah membangun dinding tak kasat mata antara dirinya dan Luhan.

Sejauh ini Luhan masih bersikap seperti biasa.

Tentu saja Oh Sehun! Dia itu normal! Tidak pervert seperti mu! Batin Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, tolong saosnya." Ucap Luhan yang duduknya cukup jauh dari Sehun. Sehun berhenti mengunyah burgernya dan menyodorkan saos itu tanpa melihat kearah mana tangannya bergerak.

"Sehun, bukan aku. Tapi Luhan hyung." Kata Jongin malas.

Sehun membelok arahnya dan saos itu berakhir di tangan Luhan.

Huft...Sehun harus bersikap normal.

Setelah sampai di dorm. Sehun membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal.

Agak lama sebelum dia mengangkat wajahnya karena pasokan udara yang menipis.

"Puaaahh!"

Sehun menelentangkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit langit.

Tapi aneh...kenapa langit langit bergambar wajah Luhan?

Sehun mengucek matanya dan berkedip beberapa kali...

"Huaaa!!"

Gubrak!

Sehun terjatuh dari kasur setelah memastikan kalau itu benar benar wajah Luhan. Luhan tadi menatapnya dari atas dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Sehun mengusap bokongnya dan berdiri.

"Se-sejak kapan hyung-"

"Duduklah Sehun." Suara lembut Luhan mendorong Sehun duduk agak menyudut kedinding, ingat, dia masih menjaga jarak dengan Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas dan mendekati Sehun hingga namja bungsu itu tersudut dan tak bisa menjauh lagi. Tangannya terjulur kedepan menahan dada Luhan yang mulai mendekat.

"Hyung...m-mau bicara apa?"

Luhan menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sehun dan terus mendekat hingga kini Luhan duduk tepat didepannya...

Demi apapun...tepat didepan Sehun! Hanya sejengkal!

Sehun harus menahan nafasnya dan menatap Luhan seram.

Luhan menghela nafas lagi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun.

Sehun terbelalak dan refleks memegang bahu Luhan agar menjauh.

"Jangan bergerak Sehun." Gerakan bibir Luhan dilehernya membuat Sehun lemas.

Sehun masih menatap pajangan doraemon didepannya dengan gugup. Kedua matanya menatap senyum lebar Doraemon dan merutuk rutuk.

'Kenapa masih bisa tersenyum hah?! Aku bisa gila! Doraemon tolong!' Batinnya.

Tangannya masih di bahu Luhan serta nafasnya masih dia tahan. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat ketika Luhan mengecup leher pucatnya dan menjauh dari leher Sehun.

"A-apa yang barusan hyung-"

"Aku merindukanmu bocah." Luhan terkekeh.

Sehun masih disana menatap Luhan dengan wajah terbodohnya.

"Apa??"

Lagi, Luhan terkekeh.

"Aku merindukanmu, Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau menghindariku seharian ini?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun berkedip.

"Aku...aku mulai gila...m-maksudku! Aku...maafkan aku hyung..." Sehun menunduk.

Luhan mengusap kepala Sehun membuat namja yang lebih muda mendongak.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun meneguk ludahnya.

"Hyung janji gak bakal marah?" Tanya Sehun seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah memecahkan vas bunga ibunya.

Luhan mengangguk masih dengan senyum nya.

Dengan perlahan Sehun menyodorkan tab nya dan sedetik kemudian, dia menelungkup menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Tentu saja, dia malu saat ini.

Luhan terkekeh geli dan mengaktifkan tab Sehun.

Fanfiction Hunhan

Rate M

Luhan sedikit terbelalak membaca tulisan itu untuk pertama kalinya. Namun tentu saja, dia tidak berani membaca kelanjutannya. Kalimat awal saja sudah berbahaya.

Inikah alasan Sehun menghindarinya?

Lucu.

Benar benar menggemaskan, pikir Luhan.

Luhan yang mengerti pun mengusap kepala Sehun membuat Sehun duduk dan menatap Luhan.

"Hyung gak marah?"

Luhan terkekeh lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah? Kau benar benar menggemaskan!" Luhan memeluk Sehun sangat erat sampai sampai Sehun sulit bernafas.

"Astaga Oh Sehun! Hanya karena hal itu kau menghindariku? Benar benar bocah ini. Aku bahkan tidak menghabiskan makananku karena memikirkan mu tahu!" Luhan menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun pelan.

Sehun tertawa kecil dan balas memeluk Luhan.

Dalam hati dia berterimakasih pada Doraemon yang masih setia menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Dasar bocah.

Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun tapi tangannya masih bertengger di bahu Sehun.

Lama Luhan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman bahagianya membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum. Sehun menggosok tengkuknya gugup karena Luhan terus terusan seperti itu.

"Jadi...aku yah...makasih karena gak marah...kukira tadi hyung bakal- mmmppht!"

Sehun terbelalak ketika Luhan mengecup bibirnya kuat dan berlari keluar kamar sambil tertawa dan berteriak,

"Sehun ku memang yang termanis!"

Membuat Sehun memegangi bibirnya dan tersenyum sangat lebar mengalahi senyum Doraemon. Dia melompat lompat kecil diatas kasurnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal, menggigit bantalnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya telentang menghadap langit langit.

Nafasnya masih memburu dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Kakinya menendang nendang udara senang dan tawa bass nya terdengar lucu,

"Hihihihi!"

Dan begitulah Hunhan.

Mereka lucu, kekanakan namun saling membutuhkan dan mengerti. Sederhana dan manis.

Tidak seperti ChanBaek yang ribut, KrisTao yang dingin, SuLay yang sendu, XiuChen yang gila kopi, maupun seperti KaiSoo yang suka pamer kemesraan.

Karena Hunhan itu sederhana.

And it's so damn cute!

Note from Author:

Ffn fluffy apa yg telah kubuat waktu zaman SMA ini...

Yup, another my old Ffn~

Semoga suka dan komennya ditunggu, reader-nim


End file.
